


A Study in Disney

by loveywife



Series: Three Sentence Ficlets of Epic Proportions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Parentlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing on ig wher ei asked for two characters and a prompt for a three sentence fic.</p><p>Parentlock and Disneyland (its three characters but chill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Disney

Hamish ran under the arched gate of the shimmering castle, eyes wide in awe. "Wow, Papa, it's just like the castles in the stories you tell me!" John laughed, hugging both his tall husband, and energetic son, adorned in Mickey ears, close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> that one was kind of bad...my apologies


End file.
